fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Davidchola2
Dude, you wanna meet on the chat? I would really like to talk to someone UndeadHero 16:45, January 22, 2012 (UTC) i am in chat 17:46, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I read your page on the Prison of Thanatos, question. I have a future Dark Mage coming into a story, well it'll be a ways away. but I was wondering if I could have him go to Thanatos once I am done with him? UndeadHero 05:23, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Sure you can create a Water Dragon Slayer. Just remember- don't go overboard with Slayer Magic. Sorry if it sounds harsh, but the new users have been going cuckoo with it. Welcome to the fanon, glad to have you here. Per-chan (Come at me, bro~) 05:57, January 23, 2012 (UTC) I have a question for you. Your article, The Prison of Thanatos is off the coast of a town of my creation? I was gonna call it Gallowstown, it is a town where prisoners and dark mages go to...well, the name speaks for itself. Is that okay, if not I'll still make it just not off the coast of the Prison, just a small town. UndeadHero 13:21, January 24, 2012 (UTC) hey, I wanna run a spell by someone, but no one is on the chat? Wanna hear it? UndeadHero 19:37, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Athena Veil would it be alright if my character Chīsana Mushi was a part of Athena Veil Leengard Ustan 23:20, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Technically, another user already created the style but forgot to change the status from 'free' to 'ask'. Per-chan (Come at me, bro~) 08:55, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Light Dragon Slayer I don't see why not. Just don't use my techniques. Ok 19:54, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Wizard Saints Yea, you can make a Wizard Saint character for your story and all that jazz. They just won't be on the page or part of the FTF Official Wizard Saints(I guess that would be their proper name), as you said.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:33, February 11, 2012 (UTC) minor question can yusuke kenpachi "Kenny" be apart of your dark guild mister Chola-san.? ^^" understood sorry for bugging you ^^" i was also hoping that you used yusuke in the story cuz i have no idea what to do with him but whatever. ^.^ Question Knightwalker591 17:31, February 27, 2012 (UTC) sorry i'm still kind of new at this btw wanna be friends? Whatever XD Knightwalker591 13:13, February 29, 2012 (UTC) i don't know btw did you get the whole thing me if you want can use yusuke and friend like idk exchange ideas wise or something...? umm okay? Knightwalker591 12:37, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Well if you ever want just ask and i can let you borrow Yusuke or his brother for your story. Favicon This wiki needs one of those. But I don't see anything, man. You should try uploading it again.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 17:58, May 9, 2012 (UTC) That's what I did from the get-go, nothing comes up for me. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:08, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Great job and a wonder -- 11:58, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Great Job with the guild Dracola, and if you ever wanna rp add me on Msn at ff.13fan@hotmail.com Hmm... You do realize I no longer use Darkness Dragon Slayer Magic anymore right? You should ask True-Clown-Prince for permission instead. Highestbounty123 10:26, July 10, 2012 (UTC) May i be in your Star Flower Guild?Pretty please? Ayame99 (talk) 16:03, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Collab Hey David, its Hyu, probably you don't know 'bout me but never mind that. Wanna make a collab storyline with me? You can tag along anyone else if you'd like. :D Re:Collab That's okay. Just tell me when you change your mind. :D I'd rather you didn't: Water Dragon Slayer is mine, and only exists due to the armor Jason wears. While it's likely that it exists as an element in canon, I'd rather you do something of your own--Starship Model Ezekiel (An audience with Master...?) 18:05, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Did you want to edit the page or make your ownTrue-Clown-Prince (talk) 00:28, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Sure. Yeah, okay you can make an Acid Dragon Slayer. Per-chan♥(Come at me, bro~) 10:27, July 22, 2012 (UTC) You said you wanted to use my Darkness dragon slayer magic.True-Clown-Prince (talk) 14:40, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Sure just make a section for your characters spells on the page.True-Clown-Prince (talk) 15:10, July 22, 2012 (UTC) OK. You know i used a chracter from the same seires for my darkness dragon slayer.True-Clown-Prince (talk) 15:39, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Egalia Hey David, could I please make my new guild in your continent Egalia? Brook-SamaLet's Chat...Yahazu Giri! Thank you ! Brook-SamaLet's Chat...Yahazu Giri! Hey, sorry again x_x, could I make the guild's master Kinemon one of the three sages of the east? Brook-SamaLet's Chat...Yahazu Giri! Aww thanks, that really means a lot and okay, that sound like a good idea. Brook-SamaLet's Chat...Yahazu Giri! Oh, so sorry I'll change that immediately, and again so sorry about that:( I had totally forgot, is it okay if I create maybe two more guilds other than Trois Lois, sorry Tres Lleis?, again very sorry about the whole incident FbAddict (talk) 21:11, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Phew, thanks, by the way, where do you get your japanese translations from? Just really curious 'cause I seem to only use google translate and Eudict if I'm desperate FbAddict (talk) 21:22, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Wow, thanks alot that really helped FbAddict (talk) 21:55, July 24, 2012 (UTC) But I did ask? I said "...is it okay if I create maybe two more guilds other than Trois Lois, sorry Tres Lleis?" Again I'm sorry but you said okay. FbAddict (talk) 19:04, July 25, 2012 (UTC) It's fine, thank you for being polite about it. FbAddict (talk) 22:06, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Star Flower Guild Hello again.Since you said i can be the owner of the Star Flower Guild,may i put myself as the 4th master?Or at least a member of the guild.Tq Ayame99 (talk) 14:37, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Re:Property How do I give him credit in using the template? RE:Star Flower Guild Thanks! Ayame99 (talk) 14:25, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Umm,about the guild,Is it a Female-only guild? Re:Ayame How about 18?Please i don't want my character to be ooooold. Ayame99 (talk) 14:49, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Templates Leave the Organization 2 template alone. General templates like that shouldn't be modified. You can make your own template, using the original one as a blueprint and modify it to your desired result. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:38, July 29, 2012 (UTC) White font? What are you talking about? Plenty of pages have made use of that template and could see the information perfectly fine -- information that was in black font. There was no error. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:45, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Eh. Yeah, why not, it's canon lol. Though do add your own spell section. Sky God Slayer Magic. Per-chan♥(Come at me, bro~) 12:57, August 4, 2012 (UTC) I changed the protection for you. You can go ahead now. Per-chan♥(Come at me, bro~) 13:16, August 4, 2012 (UTC) RE: Prayer Magic Yeah thats fine, thank you for asking btw, I'll add it to the page right away, and also, if you could find an image I'd be eternally grateful (toy story reference B-)! ha! Im such a child) because I cant seem to find one...FbAddict (talk) 20:39, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Hmm.... Elaborate on the nature of it.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:20, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Yea, that can work. Seems that guy is a hell of a con-man. I guess he has Arc of Embodiment to create these "material things"?[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 16:41, August 8, 2012 (UTC) question Knightwalker591 (talk) 09:46, August 7, 2012 (UTC) What do you think of my Miyuki Nakamura OC. would it be alright if the character i'm working on right now Qusay Flint was a member of your Ministry of Magic (he can be low level for now) if not that's alright Leengard Ustan (talk) 21:28, August 12, 2012 (UTC) will the White Soldiers have codenames? that seems to be a common practice of some organizations Leengard Ustan (talk) 22:07, August 12, 2012 (UTC) well yeah, an alias that others in the organization can identify each other by like in FullMetal Alchemist or Witch Hunter Leengard Ustan (talk) 22:53, August 12, 2012 (UTC) i was asking more to see if that was going to be something you were going to do anyways and i was just listing the series FMA and WH as examples of series with organizations where everyone is given an alias Leengard Ustan (talk) 00:08, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Dark Hydra (Guild) Can my character be in your guild please? Ici12 (talk) 08:12, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Knightwalker591 (talk) 19:37, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Knightwalker591 Please check up the page http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Broken_Moon_Part_2 The Broken Moon 2 i think you might like it and the 1st one since the first isn't done yet. Ludens Hey David, I'm creating a new antagonist and I was wondering if he and maybe some of his cohorts could be former members of the White Forces of your Ministry of Magic, here's the link: Ludens Vafer. Diamond DS I wasn't aware there was one. Can you link me the page, please. Anyway, if he's been inactive for months on end, go ahead.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:23, August 27, 2012 (UTC) I see, well, go ahead. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:36, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Miranda Sorry,i couldn't help but i saw your comment on your character that you abandoned that page and since you did abandon it,can i replace her rank as the guild ace with one of MY characters?Thank q and please reply. [[User:Ayame99|'Ayame']] 15:30, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey man can I use your light dragon slayer magic.--True-Clown-Prince (talk) 20:35, September 4, 2012 (UTC)